Magic Cats
by Voltronlover23
Summary: Holly is nothing but a faithful cat with the power of a great source of magic from an clan that lives forever. But that clan is gone and Holly has to keep her clan's spirit alive. In the magic world, everyone knows that cat magic is the most powerful of them all. Now The light is after her and wants her magic. Young Justice has another plan. Can she trust anyone, when all want her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Holly's POV**

I bet you have heard the saying never trust an animal that can talk. That cats with black fur are bad luck and that we're untrustworthy. You have heard right. That's what I am. I'm that cat you should learn to stay away from cats like me. You see I'm not like normal cats, I have magic running deep inside my blood. I have learned to control it and to keep it safe out of harms way, but every now and again I love to have a little fun. But let me begin my story from when I first learned I had the gift of cat magic.

It was when I was born. I had just opened my blue eyes and the first sight I saw was my mother and father. They both smiled upon their only daughter. My father was a proud cat and the head of the Magic Clan. My mother was just glad that one of her kits have live through the winter. The winter, in which I was born in, was the worst of them all. My father had always said the worst brings out the best. I was the best out of that winter. My father taught me how to use my magic with great pride.

But with all great stories, there comes a sad ending. I am yet the last of my clan. They all died by a poisonous flower called the deathbane. My mother was able to get me away, by protecting me in a basket. She set me in the river with a picture of the three of us. Created by the magic claws of my father. I had to learn how to hunt by myself and from then on I've been fine. Being on my own is fun, but I still think pf my clan every night. Since 1823. You didn't think I die like normal cat, did you? If you did something's wrong with you. I live forever, only Deathbane can kill me.

Speaking of living forever, living forever is apart of the magic. The magic runs deep inside my claws and whatever I scratch becomes the animal I'm thinking of. It's mainly mice, but if I ever find a cat who is perfect to up hold magic, then I can give it to them from my claws. Lastly there's me, I can only stay into a cat, but I don't mind. I can lift myself up using telekinesis. It's my favorite thing to do, since I can't change into anything else. Being a cat is like being the world. It's like the love of my life. But there is one thing wrong with world.

Humans. They treat use animals like for-legged furballs. They leave us to die, to starve, and other things that I can't even list. I can't stand humans. So I prefer to stay away from them and they bet make sure to stay away from me. I'm guessing not everyone got the message. Right now, I'm stuck in a cage with a creepy boy with another cat. Magic cat by the looks of it, but he has used it for the forces of evil and not for good. I don't think, though, he has the same power as me.

I sat up straight watching them. My tail lashed around as my eyes narrowed. The boy began to laugh as he walked over here with the cat laying on his shoulder. "Hello, little cat."

"Oh boy, I get to listen to you some more," I mumbled.

"Oh shut up, you ready to get de-clawed?"

"You do know that, if you take away my claws, you're not going to get my magic, right? All you're going to is a dead claw and new claws grow in with the same magic."

"I really hate you."

"I know, a lot of people do. But you're going to keep me here anyway, so you might as well tell me your name."

"Klarion."

"I've heard of you. You that witch boy, right? The one who is doesn't know how to use magic."

"Stupid cat."

He opened the cage and tried to grab me, but I jumped on his shoulders and used my telekin powers to throw a vase at the cat. Bull's eye. "Suck that you stupid cat!" I ran away, when the door was kicked open. Eight teenagers stood at the door way. I hung my head and growled softly. "This night can't get any worst. Time to leave." I made my way to the door, before running away in the ally path. I kept running through the street and out to the other side. My heart was racing like a speeding bullet as I kept in full line. Soon I slowed to a stop.

I sat on the wet ground that was filled with dirty water. I was breathing hard and with one quick look back. I saw no one following me. "Phew, that was a close one."

"You better say that," said a voice from somewhere in the ally.

"Who's there?"

A dark figure appeared. It was my good friends Midnight. Black fur with green eyes, but she lived with humans. "You have to know who I am by now. I've known you ever since you came to Happy Harbor. Remember my mother was the one who raised us. How old are you again?"

"Two years. The same age as you."

"Right. Holly, I saw you and that witch boy. Holly, you have to be more careful. He won't stop. This kid knows how powerful your magic is and that he can use it to control the whole world. Klarion knows that cat magic is stronger than his own, with one swipe of your claws he can be changed into the animal you're thinking of. He could also get us to scratch his cat, giving him the magic."

"Don't you think I know that. This kid is nuts. I don't think he knows how to get the magic out of me though."

"He'll figure it out. Holly, you're like a sister to me and I don't want to lose you. Promise me, that you'll be a little more careful."

I sighed and looked at her. "I promise. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was going hunting, but I saw you and followed you around. You're fun to spy on." She began to smirk a little.

"So funny. Well, I better go find somewhere to sleep for the night. You take care, okay Midnight?"

"Well do. Same for you."

"Oh, no. No, none of that" She rolled her eyes and walked away at a fast pace. I snorted and smiled. "I don't get why she stays with humans. It's easier just to stay away from them, I mean they're nothing but heartless souls."

"Maybe you just haven't met any of the good ones," said a male voice. I spun around and stared at the eight teens.

"Can this night any worst."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Holly's POV:**

I have to learn to stop saying that. Something always bad happens when I say something as dumb as can this night get any worst. No carp that something bad is going to happen. Oh well, might as well do what I do best. Run. I turned and ran down the ally way. Can't stick around for long. I splashed along the water and I could hear my claws clang against the stone walkway. I leapt over a wooden fence and into a dark pathway. "What am I?" I took a sniff of my location. The air hit me like a slug hammer. It was a mixture of death and something I couldn't put my paw on. "What is that god awful smell?" A low growl rumbled near me and I knew what was here with me.

Dogs. A pack of stray dogs. I raced out of the ally and into a new one. My breath was hard as I came to a stop. I leapt to a fire escape and laid on the edge. I looked down upon the dogs as they looked around for me. I smirked and rested my head on my legs. I sat back up to the ledge and sat quietly as I looked down. The teens had followed me. The only good thing was the dogs were gone.

I jumped on a dumpster to get a closer look. There was one person I knew. She had raven black hair like my fur. She wore the uniform of a magician. She was a person of magic. Zatanna Zatara, daughter of Zatara. Now Zatara is Doctor Fate, still in the magic field. Though both have never heard of me, I have heard of them. They just know of my kind, how it slowly coming back into the magic world. Father, I think, was friends of Zatara. But I am unsure. He never talked about human magic, just of the cat magic.

"Here kitty, kitty," said Kid Flash.

I rolled my eyes. I have heard of each and everyone of them. They're names were known all over the news, but other that Zatanna, I knew just their names. I think it's time that they met me. "You know if a cat kitty, you might get hurt."

"Oh please, no cat can take me," Superboy sneered.

"You don't even know who or what you're dealing with. This cat isn't the kind you want to mess with," I growled.

"Who are you and how do you know," Artemis asked.

"Cause I'm the very thing you are looking for." I moved from the shadows and it to the light of the moonlight. My tail lashed from side to side as my eyes narrowed.

"No way," they whispered.

"Yes way. I'm the cat that witch boy held captive."

"A cat that can talk," Rocket whispered.

"Yeah, I get it. You're surprised."

"You seem so human," Aqualad said.

"Hey, there's no need for name callin'," I snapped.

"I don't believe. I've never seen a magic cat before," Zatanna said.

"I've heard of them. A species that died out by the Deathflower. Only a few are left. Some people say that there's was a clan of them that lived right here in Happy Harbor," Robin explained.

"There was. I am the last of my clan. But it's nice to know someone did their homework on the magic cats."

"Magic what," Kid Flash asked.

"Magic cats," Miss Martian said.

"They're cats that with magically powers. Their claws can change any living thing into the animal they choose. They just can change themselves, but they can lift themselves using their telekinesis powers. They have the most powerful magic in all of the universe. If you tick them off, they can change into something that you hate or a mouse and kill you," Zatanna added.

"She has telekinesis powers," Rocket questioned. I looked at a trashcan and moved it back to its right shape. "No more questions."

"Good choice. Well, I best be on my way. There are mice to catch and sunrise is only a few hours away. I plan on sleeping sometime tonight."

"No you're not," Robin said. "Why did Klarion want you?"

"The same as any other person, who's heard of me, magic. They think if they de-claw me, then they'll get my magic. When they do, they set me free. Jokes on them, though."

"Why," Miss M asked.

"Because once my claws are gone, new ones grow in and the magic stays with me. Once I get my new claws, I track down the human and change him into my diner. Speaking of diner. There's a bunch of mice in the docks and they just begging to get caught, so if you don't mind."

I ran down the road and went into the forest. I had a sickly feeling. I lied about the docks, but I was going there to see if they were going there. If there's on thing I knew, it's that cats with magic never live with humans. Once they know that you have magic, they want it. But they don't know the pain it brings to them. The only people we could trust was the animal kind. They don't care if you have magic and have no wishes for it. Everyone who has ever read about us, knows that we don't trust a lot of people. I made my way to the top of a warehouse and looked down. I wasn't surprised to who I saw. They wanted my magic like every other heartless human in this horrible world.

I hissed and yowled. They looked up and saw me. "What kind of an idiot do you take me for? I've been alive long than each and everyone of you. I know what humans really want, they think that with my magic they can rule the world or get their heart's wishes. Each and everyone of the human race is wrong. Just because my magic is the most powerful, doesn't mean you can use. It's worthless, expect to the cats that hold it. Now you see why we don't trust anyone." I walked off and into the darkness. I was soon joined by Midnight.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that strongly," she said.

"You always known. You known since the day I gave you your powers," I said.


End file.
